Measurement of electric characteristics of a test object such as a wiring substrate or the like is performed by touching contact terminals of a probe card to many electrode pads of the test object and attaining conduction therebetween.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 59-154054, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-229963, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-294311, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-174120.